


Arms

by Swanregalqueen123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanregalqueen123/pseuds/Swanregalqueen123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy/funny story between our ladies. Try not to laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms

Regina walked into granny's diner and sat at the booth. Emma turned on her stool when the bell above the door jingled. She smiled to herself seeing it was Seeing Regina enter. "Well hello miss swan".

"What can I get you Madam Mayor?", Ruby asked, holding a pad and a pen to it.

"Miss swan? Still really I thought we were friends now", Regina smirked. The brunette looked up at Ruby, "I'll have a chicken salad, sauce on the side... And you know what " Regina smirked "bring emma one too".

"What! No I want my burger, I don't do green" she makes a disgusted face. Regina raised her brow and smirked  
"Of course." Ruby wrote down their order while I walked be to granny in the kitchen. *Those two really need to get together. They're so perfect for each other* the perky brunette thought as she repeated the order to Granny. Regina looked at Emma with an amused look "really? " she leaned closer to emma her cleavage exposed. "Wanna bet on that swan?". Her eyes went straight to Regina's cleavage and she had to wipe her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling. She shook her head and looks up at Regina "huh? What did you say?"

Regina nodded "burget it is then? " she leaves back and ran her toe up Emma's covered leg with a pouty look "are you sure you don't wanna try a salad".

She jumps slightly at the first contact "I...erm... Maybe I should t-try a salad", Emma stuttered. Regina let out a bright smile and dropped her foot "great! Miss Lucas? Make sure to change that order". She pouts slightly when Regina takes her foot away. Regina bites her lip, feeling slightly vulnerable over the fact that she had done that, silently wishing that she and Emma were together "so emma.. What have you been up to since .. Neverland?". She shrugs "doing paper work. David fucked it half of it while I was in the enchanted forest so I had to fix that" she chuckles "oh and looking for my own place, the apartment is a little crowded yanno. What about you? Doing anything fun". Regina shook her head "nothing going on here, and.. I know this might sound crazy but I miss my son terribly so so you think you could live in the mansion? It's big enough" she looked down at her hands , scowling when she saw them shaking. "Really? I mean I think henry should move in with you but you don't have to take me in. I wouldn't want to be in your way". Regina looked up at emma and smiled "really? It's not a problem it's lonely in the mansion and quiet so it'll be good to hear people liven it up". "I'd love to live with you...I mean henry. It will be good being close to him. He needs us both" she says quickly hating the thought of Regina being there all alone. Regina nodded "I agree, he still kind of hates me so it'll be good for him to have you there". She reaches out and covers Regina's hands with her own "he doesn't hate you. Before he was just confused but he's seen how you've changed. You helped get him back and to defeat pan, he knows you aren't that person anymore. He loves you Regina". "Ahem", Ruby smirked and look at their joined hands while placing the food on the table.  
"This is on the house ladies. Congrats." I wink at Emma then walk back to the counter to take more orders. Regina furrowed her brows with a sad look in her eyes "I'm sorry emma I just can't believe that, I've tried so hard to be a good mo-she cut herself off and gently removed her hands from Emma's "I...I have to go".

"Regina wait, please don't go", Emma cried out, hoping her words would make Regina stay. Regina stopped and looked at the ground "if I don't go I'll do something stupid and I can't'.

She gets up and goes to regina "who says you can't? You're regina mills you can do anything".

Regina bites her lip "see that's the thing, everything I do it comes back and bites me in the ass so please just... " *love is weakness regina * she kept hearing her mother's words over and over  
"I'm not weak" she mumbled.

"What are you so afraid of", Emma grabbed Regina's hand and held it tight. Regina snapped her eyes up to be met with sea green "everything "

"You don't have to be, stop thinking and just live", Emma smiled as she cupped Regina's cheeks in the palm of her hands, smoothing her thumb against Regina's soft olive skin. Regina smiled softly and nodded "ok" she sat back down and picked up her fork.. "You gonna eat?" She smirked before dipping a piece of lettuce in her dressing before popping it in her mouth, keeping eye contact with emma as she slowly pulled it out . Regina raised a perfectly raised eyebrow before swallowing, she sat her fork down and traced a red fingernail over Emma's hand. "Isn't being health enough?".

She shivered at her touch "I'm healthy enough" she shrugs but picks up the fork and takes a bite of the salad. Regina nods and continues touching emma , her skin is soft and a shiver runs up her spine when she sees goosebumps appear on the blondes skin "thank you dear " she takes another bite of her own salad "if you're really good and eat your salad I might make you lasagna tonight ".

She eyes brighten "I'd love to taste your lasagna". Regina looked up from Emma's hand and smirked "indeed"  
*she's definitely not talking about the food* she thought. She nods and tries to distracting herself by eating. Trying not to think about what Regina's touch is doing to her.

Regina finishes half of her salad before her phone rang, answering it "hello?... Yes ... Ok Michal I'll be right there" she calls ruby "miss Lucas can you pack this up for me? ... Sorry Emma my assistant called and there is an emergency meeting.. Wanna meet back up at that mansion for dinner?. She slips on a smile hiding her disappointment "that's fine. Yeah I'll be there, six okay?". Regina nods "yeah that's good " she catches the sad look in Emma's eyes "hey Emma? Thanks for.. Earlier I really appreciate it". And smiles a little brighter "any time. I'll bring Henry over and some of my things... If that's okay". Regina nodded vigorously "that's great! I'm so happy you're coming " *she's definitely gonna be coming * Regina smirked "talk to you later emma, text me if you need me".

"Yeah, see ya. Have fun at your meeting" she chuckled watching Regina's ass sway as she walked away. Regina shook her head and climbed into her Mercedes "come on regina you've got to stop acting weak" she shook her head and went to the meeting. She finished the salad and her coco, she had to admit it was better than she thought once she had the ranch with it. She left some bills on the table to pay for it all before heading back to the station.


End file.
